The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by noise, data errors and other issues arising in the data transfer. Turning to FIG. 1, a data processing circuit 100 is shown that includes a data detector circuit 130, an adder circuit 140 and a data decoder circuit 150. A data input 101 is received by data detector circuit 130 along with a data output 152 from data decoder circuit 150, and a resulting detected output 132 is provided to adder circuit 140. Adder circuit 140 subtracts data output 152 from detected output 132 to yield a decoder input 142. Decoder circuit 140 processes decoder input 140 to yield data output 152. In some cases, processing a data input may require many iterations through the combination of data detector circuit 130 and data decoder circuit 150 to recover an original data set. In various cases an insufficient number of iterations may be available rendering recovery of the original data set impossible.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.